Moving Day
Moving Day is a Mickey Mouse cartoon was released in 1936. The 1936 American animated short film produced by Walt Disney Productions and released by United Artists. The cartoon, set during the contemporary Great Depression, follows the antics of Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy as they franticly pack their belongings after being dispossessed from their home. The film was directed by Ben Sharpsteen and includes the voices of Walt Disney as Mickey, Clarence Nash as Donald, Pinto Colvig as Goofy, and Billy Bletcher as Pete. Synopsis Mickey and Donald are six months behind on the rent and are being evicted by Sheriff Pete. So they have to move ... and fast! Housemates Mickey and Donald are six months overdue on their rent payments. As they worriedly pace the floor, a sheriff arrives, played by Pete, and serves them a "Notice to Dispossess" authorizing him not only to evict them, but to sell off their belongings as collateral. He menacingly strikes a match on Donald's bill to light his cigar and leaves. While Pete is outside putting up signs for cheap furniture, Donald and Mickey decide to move before Pete can sell their belongings. Soon, Goofy, employed as an iceman, arrives with a delivery and Mickey and Donald enlist his help and the use of his truck. While Mickey struggles with an overloaded suitcase, Goofy tries to load an upright piano onto the truck, but the piano keeps rolling out of the truck when he leaves it unattended or when he doesn't notice it. Goofy eventually discovers the piano to have a mind of its own and battles it around the house. Meanwhile, Donald, in his haste to pack everything he sees, grabs a gas heater which was attached to a gas line in the wall. Seeing the leaking gas, he casually plugs it with a toilet plunger, but the pressure in the line shoots the plunger out and it sticks to Donald's bottom. He struggles to remove the plunger, but soon finds himself grappling with a fishbowl instead. Just as Donald is able to free himself, he gets his bill stuck in the leaking gas line. His body fills with gas like a balloon until he shoots off the pipe and flies around the room. Outside, Pete hears the commotion, comes inside, and orders them to leave immediately. Unaware of the gas leak, he again strikes a match on Donald's bill to light another cigar. The catastrophic explosion which follows destroys the house, yet miraculously seems to throw most of Mickey and Donald's possessions (including the piano) into the back of Goofy's truck. As they are driving away, Pete, sitting amid the wreckage with a "For Sale" sign over his head, yells after them from a second story bathtub, but accidentally turns on the shower head drenching himself in hot water. As Donald laughs at Pete's Death/misfortune, the same toilet plunger from before lands on Donald's bottom, much to Donald's anger. Releases *1936 – original theatrical release *1955 – Disneyland, episode #2.12: "The Goofy Success Story" (TV) *c. 1960 – "Walt Disney Character Films" (8mm) *1972 – The Mouse Factory, episode #8: "Men at Work" (TV) *c. 1983 – Good Morning, Mickey!, episode #21 (TV) *1986 – "Mickey Knows Best" (VHS) *c. 1992 – Donald's Quack Attack, episode #16 (TV) *1997 – The Ink and Paint Club, episode #26 "Classic Donald" (TV) *2001 – "Mickey Mouse in Living Color" (DVD) *2005 – "Classic Cartoon Favorites: Starring Mickey" (DVD) Characters *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pete Home video releases VHS * Mickey Knows Best DVD * A Goofy Movie (included as part of "The Goofy Success Story") * Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color, Volume 1 Trivia *The "Dispossess" word on the contract in the short was the same as Alice in Wonderland, when the words start to turn red and white fast. Gallery Moving Day.png|"Ya ain't paid the rent!" 24106.jpg 24107.jpg 24110.jpg 24111.jpg 24112.jpg tve19052-19360621-1006.jpg tve27369-19360621-1006.jpg tve27383-19360621-1006.jpg tve31611-19360621-1006.jpg 1936-demenagement-4.jpg 1936-demenagement-3.jpg 1936-demenagement-2.jpg Tumblr n1umxfuuhk1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Goofy shorts Category:1936 shorts